


What Is Love? - Sunki

by nininnie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininnie/pseuds/nininnie
Summary: Mientras Sunoo camina hacia la escuela junto con Ni-ki una canción que nunca había escuchado antes de reproduce , piensa en cambiarla pero por alguna razón no lo hace. Cuando se da cuenta la letra ha tomado sentido para el.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Is Love? - Sunki

**Author's Note:**

> [ nota: las oraciones entre * es la letra de la canción ♡ ]

Como cada mañana Sunoo y Ni-ki se dirigían juntos a la parada de autobus para ir a la escuela. Se podría decir que eran bastantes cercanos, casi hermanos, o algo más. Hablaban de cosas triviales mientras caminaban, el clima, el noticiero, la broma a Heeseung por su cumpleaños, y asi era cada semana, una rutina, pero una divertida porque estaban ambos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. "Enserio!, cuando se enteró que Layla se habia meado en su gorro" Ni-ki reia mientras le contaba aquella anécdota a Sunoo, quien lejos de reirse lo miró sonriendo. Analizaba cada facción del menor, desde su sonrisa cuadrada la cual provocaba que sus ojitos se cierren hasta sus gestos con la cabeza y las manos. Sonrió, y sintió un pequeño "bup" en su corazón, no sabia que era, a lo mejor estaba enfermo, oh no, deberia ir a ver a un doctor. Llegan a la parada y Ni-ki saca su móvil del bolsillo, Sunoo hace lo propio y se coloca sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música mientras esperan al bus. Una canción que no habia escuchado antes se reproduce automaticamente, piensa en cambiarla pero decide dejarlo por alguna razón. Una canción de un grupo femenino al parecer.

* ¿Qué es el amor? *  
-Ni el mismo lo sabía, nunca se habia enamorado.

* Cada día, en una película *  
-Cada dia con Ni-ki, la repetitiva pero hermosa rutina.

* En un libro o en un drama, siento amor. *  
-Sunoo siempre habia soñado con enamorarse como en los dramas que habia en tv o leía en libros, todo ello le demostraba lo lindo y maravilloso que era el amor, él tambien quería saber que se sentía.

* Um- Aprendo sobre el amor. *  
-De pronto miró a Ni-ki quien seguía pegado al móvil, porqué?

* Mi corazón sigue latiendo como si fuera mi propia historia *  
-Y así se sentia Sunoo cada que sus amigos le hablaban sobre sus respectivas parejas, a pesar de no ser su historia era feliz sabiendo lo lindo que sería tener a alguien especial.

* Hace a mi corazón golpear e hincharse con esperanza *  
-Creía realmente el el amor verdadero, encontrar a esa persona especial.

* Um- Realmente quiero saber *  
-Ahora tenía curiosidad, tanta curiosidad.

* Ooh, quizá algún día *  
-Algún dia...

* ¿Podría pasarme también? *  
-Encontrará a la persona indicada?

* ¿Cuándo será?¿Quién será? *  
-Tal vez en el momento más inesperado, tal vez ya encontró a la persona. Y por milésima vez en el dia fijó su vista en Ni-ki, que era esto que sentía?

* Podría ser tan dulce como el caramelo? *  
-Aún recuerda el día que fue a la feria con Ni-ki, ganó un peluche para él; lo atesora mucho, siempre duerme junto al pequeño zorro de felpa.

* (Quiero saber) ¿Qué se siente volar en el cielo? *  
-La primera vez que Ni-ki le dió un besito en la mejilla, se sentia como estar en las nubes, algo suave, tierno y delicado.

* Quiero saber, saber, saber, saber *  
-Que era lo que en realidad sentía por la persona junto a él?

El autobus llegó, subieron en silencio y se sentaron juntos en los primeros asientos; Ni-ki iba muy callado, que raro, tal vez quería evitar molestar a Sunoo mientras escuchaba música. El pequeño rubio se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Mientras que, su compañero ya tenía la vista más hermosa a su lado y no se cansaba de verlo. Ni-ki era un despistado y Sunoo no se quedaba atrás.

* ¿Qué es amor? *  
-Apostaría a que se siente lo mejor del mundo

* ¿Cómo se siente el amor? *  
-Tal vez el ya lo sabía pero no se daba cuenta de ello.

* (Quiero saber) ¿Cómo te mantiene sonriendo todo el día? *  
-Sunoo suspiraba mañana, tarde y noche pensando en su mejor amigo, pero, porqué se le escapaban sonrisitas de vez en cuando?

* (Quiero saber) ¿Cómo el mundo se vuelve hermoso? *  
-Cuando lo conoció, en el estudio de baile de su amigo Jungwon, sus mágicos movimientos, como sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música y como lo disfrutaba. También recuerda aquel dia, porque solo tuvo ojos para él en aquel momento y el tiempo quedó atrás.

* Quiero saber, saber, saber, saber *  
-Y si ya lo sabía?

* ¿Qué es amor? *  
-Un sentimiento inigualable, inexplicable.

* ¿Llegará el amor a mí algún día?*  
-Ya está aquí.

* Sólo imaginando todo esto *  
-Entonces eso es lo que siente...

* Sólo pensándolo *  
-Le corresponderá?

* Casi hace mi corazón explotar *  
-Ni-ki..

* Um- ¿Qué tan bien se siente? *  
-Se siente demasiado bien.

* Si, un día, de verdad *  
-No se daba cuenta.

* El amor llega a mí, podría llorar *  
-Ahora tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ser rechazado.

* Um- Realmente quiero saber cómo se siente *  
-Sunoo ya lo sabía, estaba más que claro ahora.

* Ooh, quizá un día *  
-Ese día es hoy.

* ¿Podría pasarme también?  
-Está enamorado, de su mejor amigo. *

* ¿Cuándo será?¿Quién será? *  
-Desde que lo vió sintió algo, recién se daba cuenta, Ni-ki.

* ¿Dónde en este mundo estás ahora? *  
-A su lado, compartiendo el mismo autobus.

* ¿Cuándo llegaremos a conocernos? *  
-Un 03 de Diciembre, el día que acompañó a Jungwon a su clase de baile.

* ¿Cuándo y cómo podría nuestra relación empezar? *  
-Jungwon los había presentado, ese día comenzó a llover ; Sunoo tenía que regresar a casa mas temprano que su amigo. Ni-ki se ofreció a acompañarlo.

* Ahora no lo sé, pero de alguna manera siento.. *  
-Sus ojitos miran la cabellera rubia de su acompañante, roza sus dedos con los de él.

* Que será muy bueno *  
-Ni-ki volteó la mirada sonrojado, sonrió.

* Mejor que cualquier película o drama *  
-Ambos se miraban fijamente.

* El amor más grande llegará *  
-El tiempo no existía y el mundo se tornaba rosa para ambos jóvenes.

* Mi intuición siempre acierta *  
-Experimentaban su primer amor.

* Vamos, aparece, estoy preparada, ¡Lista! *  
-Debería decirle? tal vez era demasiado pronto. 

* (Me pregunto dónde estás) Te encontraré *  
-Encontró a su primer amor.

* (Me pregunto dónde estás) Me muero por verte *  
-Sus hermosos ojos cafés se mantenían cerca suyo, quería hacerlo.

No puedo aguantarlo más  
-Sunoo se quita los auriculares y acaricia las manos de Ni-ki, movimientos suaves y lentos. Mantiene la cabeza baja, esta nervioso y con las mejillas rosas. Ni-ki se encuentra igual, aún les cuesta asimilar sus sentimientos por él otro, porque si; su mejor amigo le correspondía. Ese era el momento, un día de primavera, en un autobus que compartían, al igual que sus sentimientos. Sus pupilas se dirigieron a las de Ni-ki y respiró, tomando valor para decir las palabras que explicarían sus sentimientos por él. 

-Ni-ki, me gustas.

Sunoo y Ni-ki ya sabían que era el amor.

Fin


End file.
